vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rift
Title Screen (Middens)= |-|Face (Gingiva)= Summary The Rift 'is a recurring setting throughout the series of RPG Maker games made by John Clowder. It is an interdimensional realm where all of the dead and abandoned universes are scrapped and assimilated into, be it either in masticated fragments or as singular pieces. These pieces are all stitched together by the silk of Vermis Worms. In ''Middens, the Nomad arrives inside of The Rift after his home world is destroyed via assimilation. Here, he meets Genie, who convinces him that The Rift needs to be "cleansed" of its inhabitants in order to save it from itself. In Gingiva, The Rift expands and starts to consume the land Gingiva lives in. Eventually, her and company meet the very face of The Rift itself, in which it is revealed that The Rift is indeed sentient. In Where They Cremate the Roadkill, The Rift is now referred to as the White Washed Tomb, ever since the event in 3XXX where it was quarantined to eliminate a sentient red cancer that was devouring the land for miles, leaving it a bleached, colorless wasteland where only the most life-clinging of entities would live, with white sand that would induce retinal damage and colorblindness upon making contact with one's eyes. This whole event was later revealed that it was actually Emnn pouring bleach on his athlete's foot to stop the itch. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown, at least 2-C, likely far higher Name: The Rift (In'' Middens'' and Gingiva), The White Washed Tomb (In Where They Cremate the Roadkill) Origin: Middens Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient interdimensional realm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the motion of every single grain of sand within it), Immortality (Types 2 and 9), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Can expand to consume universes, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Low Multiverse level, (Contains multiple planes of existence as well as dimensional walls. Can expand and consume universes, sometimes in their entirety), likely far higher (As it is essentially the junkyard of the multiverse, the amount of universes it has consumed and assimilated into itself is likely very high but not quantifiable) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Is the entirety of a sentient realm that contains multiple planes of existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Low Multiverse level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: '''Low Multiverse level '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Can memorize entire identities from fingerprints and hair follicles alone Weaknesses: *The vast majority of its abilities cannot affect the world outside of it. *It is highly sensitive to soundwaves. Whenever The Nomad is blocked by certain obstacles such as tentacles or statues, he can play his musical instrument to make The Rift alter the terrain accordingly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Universe Consumption - The Rift is in a constant state of growing to slowly consume entire universes. Sometimes the universes it eats are swallowed whole, other times they are chewed up and flattened. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:RPG Maker Category:John Clowder Category:Gingiva Category:Middens Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier